Teenage Dream
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Alice is the great-great-great grandaughter of Houdini. After her dad, Oz, disappeared & presumed dead, she and her mother moved back to Maxville hoping to restart. Soon, Alice reconnects with a long-lost friend and maybe begins a new love but trouble starts again: where did Oz come back from & she has a half-brother at SH? Maybe Will/OC/Warren. Reviews needed :) On HIATUS for now.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the length of this chapter, I didn't expect it to be this long.

Anyways, let me know what you think and if I should keep going. :D

Rread and Rreview please. And Enjoy!

* * *

Delusional.

Psychotic.

Paranoid.

That's what they called him. That's what he was known as.

With being Houdini's great-great grandson, he almost threw the family _back _into a spiraling turmoil when he tried picking up the long-lost family business in magicstry. One, yes I did just make up a word; and two, I did mean the once-famous Amazing Escaping Houdini: the one that could escape almost any lock. Except the one that locked away the bridge of connection from his soul to his body.

That seemed like a strange curse for any of those that tried that kind of magic. Or so, magic is what is was called back then. The "curse" is one of the reasons why mom was so worried when he started the business again.

The "he" I'm referring to is my father: Oscar Besenda, also know as the Amazing Oz. (He's usually called Oz.) But sadly, he too fell into death's clutches. But then again, was it really sad, after to all the things he had done?

My mother, Annabeth Oceans, she... I couldn't really tell how she took my father's death. She seemed numb to feelings and she didn't speak much after she had found out, but in her eyes, she seemed... But what I do know is that she does drink, that one week out of the whole year. She drinks quite a bit. But luckily, not as much as dad did.

After my father's funeral, me and mom moved from Atlanta, Georgia and back to Maxville—also the city where I was born and spent a majority of my childhood, or so I was told. We (me, mom, and dad) had moved a lot when I was little. Because of that, I can only remember snippets of when I was around 3 years old to about 7. When I turned 8, that's when we started traveling, until my dad decided to rest in Atlanta when I was 11.

And that's the year he lost it. Completely.

I'm sorry, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Alice. Alice Violeta Oceans. And like both of my parents, I have powers, but I'll get to that later.

So I guess this is why I was enrolled in Sky High—some "supers' school" instead of a regular one.

And it will soon be my first day.

I just wonder why it's called _Sky _High.

* * *

( A pic of Alice is the cover art. In this pic her skin shouldn't be so light, it should be a few tones darker; and her eyes should've been gray not golden. So just imagine her with that. And ignore the blood...

_*All credit goes to the amazing artist :D_

F. Y. I.** :** Annabeth is mixed - her grandmother was biracial(one black, one white parent); her grandfather was also biracial(one black parent, one parent that was black-and-white {biracial})

Oscar was Caucasian (American)

* * *

_**2 WeEkS LAtER**_

After doing the usual necessities after waking up, I walked to the bus-stop, once again skipping breakfast. "You're in highschool now," mom had told me as she had her usual morning coffee, "you can worry about yourself."

When the bright yellow vehicle pulled up, I had to rub my eyes a few times; it was too early for bright colors. It was 7 a.m. for Pete's sake.

The driver, a chubby white man, too cheery for me, asked me what school I'm going for. After answering "Sky High" and "Alice Oceans", I was semi-surprised when he quickly shut the door behind me and shushed me for being so loud about the school's name, saying something about not letting villains know about something. I rubbed it off. I sat in the first seat I saw in the back. There were footsteps behind me, but I didn't care—-I was just focused on getting some sleep in that comfortable seat. I was so tired, it probably looked like I was sleepwalking.

I gave up sleep pretty soon after I got comfortable—-the squeaky bus door and violent jerks when the bus would stop made it impossible to get more than a few seconds. I busied myself by touching up on my makeup and hair. Then the driver, Phill, I think, finally announced that we were on the last stop. And we would be lifting off.

**Wait**-_"lifting OFF'?_

Suddenly safety belts extended and strapped us all in, as if on its own. The next thing the driver did, I was pretty sure it was illegal: he ran us off a closed bridge and sent the bus falling towards the city below.

_'This could not be happening. We were not just driven to our deaths by a maniac. We are not falling!'_

I screamed along with most of the other students. The vehicle grew wings and rockets, then flew into the clouds. My screams subsided to giggles.

I could tell this was not going to be like any regular school; this was going to be an interesting day.

It proved to be true: Me and a crowd of people, who I guessed were also new here, were given name-tags and a quick tour of the school grounds by a woman called Principle Powers (she surprisingly looked a lot like Wonder Woman) who could change into little balls/comets of light. We were dropped off at the gym, were she told us we would get our 'power placements.'

Whatever that was.

The question was answered by the gym teacher, Sonic-Boom, or Coach Boomer. We soon found out where he got his name from—-when a wise-guy decided to make a joke at the matter. He was sent flying backwards into a wall by soundwaves that were unleashed from the coach's throat.

"Any more questions?" Coach Boomer asked in a normal voice. The students either shook their heads 'no' or mumbled it. "I said, any.._more_. _**QUESTIONS!**_" He sonic-boomed the last word.

"_Sir, __**no **__sir!_" all we students answered in union.

"Good," Coach Boomer commented. He then started the power placements. "You," he began, pointing at a white guy with shoulder-lengthed light brown hair. Boomer commanded him his name (Shawn Dean), and to come to the platform to demonstrate his abilities. It turned out that he could turn invisible. He was marked '_hero_.' Next was a girl, Evalyn Armstrong, who had telekinesis; she also got _hero_. Then was Shyanne Dean, Shawn Dean's sister; she could make and manipulate force fields, and got _hero_ with her brother. Several other students went next—-along with a boy who could swell up like a bubble, getting _sidekick_; a girl who could read and talk inside minds, another _hero_; a somewhat cat-girl named Hayley Mosley, _hero_, and who turned out to be Catwoman's daughter; a girl that could turn into any bird, _sidekick_; a girl that could control water, making it cut metal and concrete with it, _hero_; a boy that could turn into inanimate objects (like a block of concrete), _sidekick_.

Then he pointed at me.

I swallowed and took a breath before going forward. I was surprised at how loud my boots sounded on the steps.

"Alice Oceans .." Coach paused upon my last name. "Father was Oz..?" he asked me. "The Amazing Oz?" I nodded yes. There was something that flickered on his face for less than a second, I thought it was fear. I wouldn't blame him. Boomer cleared his throat, "well, show what you got."

I took off my bracelets and bands, placing them on the floor, then held my hands out.

"Ah, a glower," Boomer clicked his pen. My hands were glowing florescent blue.

"Hold on," I stopped him. I looked up, trying to measure the distance to the ceiling. Then something like multi-colored plasma-light surrounded my hands and wrists, like fire almost. I went higher—I shot two pillars (one from each hand) upward, almost touching the roof, static electricity making a small invisible (but penetratable) field around me.

Boomer almost looked impressed. "Dummy!" he yelled.

At first I thought he was talking to me, but at the last minute I noticed the two stuffed fake-people shoot out from a wall and fly towards me. Stopping my power demonstration and whipping out my pocket-butcher knife—-a gift I got by 9 years old from dear old Daddy-and jumped towards the dummies. And in 2 swift movements they fell to the platform floor. Coach Boomer picked up the one at his feet while I got the other.

"Oceans, you didn't even—-" he began, but stopped when I gave him my dummy as well; both stuffed-people fell apart at his hands—one's head was sliced clean off, and the other was sliced diagonally across the chest. I couldn't help but smile.

"Not what I was expecting... Now try again, _only _using your powers," Coach Boomer said, and held out a hand. My smug smile vanished as I retrieved my knife and surrendered it over. "The rules don't change just because this isn't a normal school..well some rules do, but still—-_no weapons on school grounds,_" he announced to everyone. "And you, Oceans," he turned back to me, "your parents'll be picking this up," he put _my _knife into _his _pocket then pressed a button on a remote. "Car!"

Throwing my hands up, the plasma-light shot from my limbs and stopped the car, no more than a few feet above my head. I concentrated. And in a matter of minutes, the vehicle decenegrated.

"_Hero!_" Boomer announced, a little too loudly for my taste.

Surprisingly, to me, that took a lot more energy than I imagined: I had to regain my balance when I picked up my bracelets; the gym spinned a little, and I had to hold on to the side of the platform when I reached the ground, but over all, I couldn't help being happy for myself.

"Oceans!" I turned around. "That your first time?" Boomer asked. I held up a hand—my index finger a few centimeters above my thumb—a hand sign meaning 'a little bit.' "You go to the nurse's office if you need to," he offered. I did a girly-fied soldier's solute, grabbed my bag and made my way to the doors.

I bet I must have looked drunk as I felt a lot of eyes on me. They left when Coach called up another student.

Now I had _no _intentions of actually going to the nurse's office, but since the dizziness wouldn't stop, I found myself not having a choice.

I found out, 'this is normal for young supers who push themselves too much, too hard, or too soon on something new involving their powers,' Ms. Spex, as was the nurse's name, told me. She gave me water and some sort of energy-pill. I was cured in a matter of minutes; when Nurse Spex was sure I was fine, she let me go, at the same time the lunch bell rang.

It was like..like.._I don't know_, but it was _a bunch_ of people when I walked in the lunch room. I headed to the lunch line as soon as I navigated it. Chicken salad, hamburger, or pizza were left. Knowing that if I don't eat now, I probably won't get anything later, I picked the salad, and some honey mustard dressing to go with it. I then realized that I don't know anyone, so I'd be sitting alone. My spirits bummed by the fact, I sat at the first empty table I saw.

I couldn't help but watch the people around me as I prepared, then ate my lunch.

My table was by a window, I noticed. I tried taking my mind off of the fact that I was eating alone and was probably attracting attention, by daydreaming, gazing outside. That's when I noticed that guy again-he had been staring at me off and on as he walked around the cafeteria. What was his problem? If he wanted to say something, why doesn't just come over here and say it to my face? He seemed tough enough to do it-he was wearing all black, a leather jacket, black hair with a single red streak.= Full on bad boy.

He looked oddly familiar.

Slipping my earphones in hidden by my hair, I tried ignoring him with my iPod Nano. I knew it failed as soon as I heard heavy footsteps and the sound of leather come my way.

*~o~0~o~*

No One's P.o.V.

"Can I help you," the girl snapped when he walked up.

"If you haven't noticed, this is _my _table," he said leaning down. The girl narrowed her gray eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm just kidding," he interrupted, giving a small smile to the girl. Her gaze softened a bit.

"Oh, good. 'Cause I was about to say.." she commented anyway.

He looked at her, puzzled. "That if you didn't buy it, have a license for it, or had your name printed on it the day you got it, then it isn't yours," she filled in.

He looked slightly taken aback. Slightly.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She looked at him, though her mouth was full. She swallowed, "I'm new here. Nobody knows me. Who are you?"

"You look familiar...," he ignored her question. He looked down at her hand that was lying on the table, covering what seemed like a small photograph. He made a gesture, but she pulled it to her chest protectively.

"_NO!_" she said a little too loudly.

"May I look at it?" He asked, his own hand had barely moved from its place.

She looked at the picture for a moment, then handed it over. It was a picture of her when she was younger. She was standing in front of an inflatable pool, a water hose in her hand. She had her hand around an older boy's waist, he was no older than a year or two than her; she was about 8 years old. Water was everywhere, coming from the hose, making a fountain into the air; both children were soaked in their bathingsuits. She was smiling wildly while the boy just grinned. She had always considered him like a big brother.

It was one of the few good memories she'd had in her life. Before everything had changed.

He looked at her and back at the picture, then handed the photo back, he then suddenly reached over and moved her hair aside. "_Alice Oceans_..." he read her nametag out loud. "Did you use to live like, around here, in this town?" his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah. So? I used to live in Maxville, until I was like, 8." '_Why does he need to know?'_ Alice asked herself.

"Were your parents' names something like Annabell or Ozcar or somethin?"

Alice was getting suspicious now. Who was this stranger, coming up to her out of nowhere, and wanting all this information about her life? "You know, you know my name but I don't have the slightest idea about yours," she asked, trying to not let her bitter suspition seep through to her words.

Ignoring her question _again_, and starting to tick her off, the guy instead reached for several crutons on her plate. His hands lit up with fire, catching her off guard.

"This give you any idea?"

"Hmmm, Hot-Hands?" she answered smartly.

He shook his head. _Fail._ "Fried bread?" he offered.

Alice stared at the fried crutons. That was one of the snacks she and the boy from the picture had eaten, years before. It had been one of her favorite past-times: just to watch what he could do with fire (which was his power; she hadn't gotten her yet).

"How did you kn-?" Something was flaring in her chest, something she hadn't felt for years—hope. "That still doesn't answer the question." She killed the feeling.

"Warren."

"There are a lot of Warrens in the world."

He looked at her almost in disbelief. "I'm Warren Peace. I used to live in the house next to yours when we were kids," he cleared up, and pointed at the boy (him) in the photograph.

"_No way._"

Warren nodded his head. "Yes way." Alice looked back at him, surprised—she didn't realize she said that out loud. "Yup. And here," he pointed at the photograph again, "was when it was really hot outside. And you had cut yourself with a knife right before this was taken."

Alice couldn't believe he was right. She looked at her hands that was bandaged up in the picture and back at Warren. He gave a small grin.

"Woow—Warren." She had finally found her long lost friend. She was so happy, she would have hugged him if there weren't so many people. "So, this is the famous Sky High school for superheroes-to-be?"

"..Sorta. You've heard of this place?"

Alice admitted she never had. She just wanted something to say. "So, how's Mr. Battle and Mrs. Peace?" Alice tried starting a conversation, talking about his parents.

"He's still in solitary, and she's doing fine," Warren replied.

Alice was taken aback. "_Still_—-?"

"And how's your parents?"

She paused. "Mom's not doing well ever since dad died...accually he disappeared, but it's been so long ago. ...Almost 4 years now. We kinda gave up hope he was still living. It's probably better he's not anyway..."

"Whoa. I'm sorry..." Warren apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sorry about your dad—-"

"Don't be." Alice looked at him, confused. "It was his decision to kill."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. She went back to eating her lunch as she listened to her friend talk about what had happened while she was gone.

Just when she was almost finished eating, Warren broke the awkard silence when he had stopped talking, telling her to get up.

"What?"

"C'mon Alice. You need to meet people. You can't be alone forever."

"Watch me," she snapped. "Besides, its not like you weren't," she pointed out his burnt, ripped jeans and jacket. "I've done it before and I can do it again." Alice put another bite in her mouth.

Warren sighed before standing up. "Let's go," he commanded, pulling her by the hand.

Alice refused though, sliding across the bench instead of standing, whinning "nooo."

Warren leaned down so their faces were leveled. He held up his pinky finger in front of her face. He was silently reminding her of the last time they had talked:

**~****_Flashback_****~**

_Alice sat on her doorstep, crying her small 8-year-old eyes out. Her dad had just told her they were moving, away from Maxville; away from everything she had grown up with, everything and everyone she'd known._

_Warren, no more than 10 years old at the time had seen her crying and came over to see what was wrong—she wasn't one to cry often. In fact, Warren had only seen her cry twice in her whole life: when she had nearly sliced her foot off with a knife, and when she was moving._

_He wrapped his arm around her smaller shoulders. Over and over, he reasured her. "Ali, Ali, it's gonna be Ok. It's alright Alice. ...Hey, can I tell you a secret?"_

_This got the younger girl's attention just like he thought. She always got quiet when he would tell her something like this—Warren never told anyone his secrets, except her. She was like the sibling he never had, the one person he could totally_ _trust; she felt the same._

_Alice looked him in the eyes. "With true friendship, true friends always meet again, somewhere along in life," he tried to repeat word-from-word the quote his grandmother had told him a few weeks ago._

_"Really?" she had asked in a shaky voice. Warren knew her hope was weering thin, fast. He shook his head yes._

_After pulling away from a hug, Alice held up a pinky finger in front of Warren's confused face. "Promise."_

_"Promise what?"_

_"Promise...to remember—I won't forget you/you won't forget me. If we do meet again, you keep your promise, and I'll try to protect you too."_

_He looked into her blood-shot eyes before wrapping his smallest finger around hers. "Forever."_

_"Friends forever?"_

_He nodded. "I promise."_

**~** **_End Flashback_ ****~**

Alice's eyes widened at the realization. Honestly, she was underestamating him, which she felt guilty about. Yes she too remembered everything, she just didn't think he would.

Alice shuted up and let Warren lead her into the crowd of students. He stopped at a table with a diverse group of people.

The students at the table looked up when Warren came back. And there was a girl with him, they noticed. She had long black-brownish hair to her mid-back, long and straight but with body. She was wearing a white Aeropostale tank top under a red one that had gold and silver studds along the ends (both _low _cut), white short-shorts, and short ankle-high short white boots that also had the same studds along the top like her red tank top. She had golden hoop earings and a skinny red headband.

A boy wearing an orange sweater-vest was the first to speak: "Hey Warren, this your sister?"

Alice looked at Warren; Warren looked at the guy bewildered. "No. She's just a friend, like a sister," he was looking at a blonde girl who almost seemed to visibly bristle with suspicion. Alice guessed that to be A:) Warren's girlfriend; or B:) a girl that has a massive crush on him.

Another boy scoffed when Warren had said "she's like a sister." Though he wasn't looking at her, Alice could still tell he was remembering something like that, even behind his brown hair that hid his face.

"I'm Ethan," the boy in orange stood up, without giving her the chance to introduce her self. He shook her hand.

"And I'm Zach," another boy jumped up. He was only wearing bright colors, that constrasted with his bleach-blonde hair. "And this is Magenta," he pointed at an almost goth-looking girl who wore purple. She waved at Alice. "You a sidekick or hero?" Zach asked.

"I'm Alice. And hero," she filled in. "And you all are..?"

"Alice..." both boys, as well as Magenta and the blonde girl quietly tasted the name on their tongues.

"We're sidekicks," Ethan explained, almost embarrassed.

"All of you?"

"Nah. Just us," Zach pointed at Ethan, himself and Magenta. "Ethan melts. I glow, and Magenta shape-shifts."

"I'm April," the blonde said, almost cutting in. Magenta almost looked grateful that she did. "Warren's _girlfriend_. We're both _'heroes.' _He's fire, as you probably already know," Alice could have sworn April shot her a death-glare, "And I'm ice."

"Aww! Good for you two-like the perfect couple," Alice complimented. She flashed a believable fake smile.

This seemed to catch April off guard.

Now everyone (except April) were looking at the last person who didn't say anything. He was still looking at his plate. He then suddenly realized everyone was staring at him. He studdered in embarrasment. "I-I-I'm W-Will," he finally got out.

Alice couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked embarrassed. "Are you a sidekick too, or hero," she saved him the mercy of more embarrasment by asking him the question.

"Oh, uh, hero," he said, getting his confidence back.

"What do you do?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side a little in wonder.

"Super strength and flying."

"Woooow—"

"So. Sit down, why don't you," Warren offered, taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I really shouldn't.. I should go-" Alice pointed a finger behing herself and began backing off. Warren shot her the look. It still hadn't changed much after all these years; the look that said 'you'd better do what I say, because I'm older and know what's best.' "-—Or I'll sit down..." Magenta scooted over to make room for her. Alice thanked her.

Alice listened in on the conversations, but didn't say much unless she was spoken to, with wasn't alot. It sisn't bother her mostly—she was keeping herself occuppided by trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

The lunch bell rang, saving her. She almost fell over when she got up so fast. She hurried back to the gym to finish the power placement.

"Hey...Magenta...? What are you doing here?" Alice asked. She was surprised to find out Magenta was walking to the gym as well.

"I'm getting a re-rank," the purple-dressed girl answered cooliy.

"But you said you were a..." Alice trailed off, not wanting to offend the girl.

"Oh yeah, I am. But my powers manifested so I'm seeing if I can get out of sidekick class." And sure enough, after a while of other names being called up to the platform, Magenta's came along. This time, she surprised Coach by shifting into a panther, though it had a purple tint to it. Coach Boomer flung two dummies, then a car at her. Magenta shifted into animals and destroyed both—almost giving him a heartattack when she shifted to a dinosaur and got rid of the car. He took mercy on her and saw her skills worthy of becoming a hero. She didn't really smile at the fact, but she was beaming proudly; Alice could tell. Alice congradulated her.

She and Magenta parted at the buses, seeing how they don't ride the same one. Alice could tell they were starting to bond already—they talked and stuck together for the rest of the day.

Alice slid into a seat near the back when she got on. She was surprised to feel another body slide in next to her.

"'Sup fresh meat?" the familiar deep-voice greeted her.

"I'm not a freshman."

"Oh really? Because I thought you were two or three years younger than me." It was Warren.

Alice relaxed in relief. "I am...I think. Anyways, I'm a junior."

Warren looked at her. "How can you be a junior? ...You do know that there are five grades here, not four." Alice looked at him confused, and shook her head. Warren sighed; Alice wondered what she did wrong. She asked him; he rubbed it off saying "nothing". "First there's the fresh meat-the freshmen-then there's the middletons, then juniors—like myself—then seniors."

Alice scoffed. "Middleton. That's pretty cliché. But I guess Imma'll have to be that this year."

Warren chuckled at her comment. "You haven't changed much have you?"

Alice bit her tongue. She knew she had changed alot since she moved, since her father had taken her under his wing. But only she and her mother knew that now, and she wasn't ready to tell Warren yet. For all she knew, he could be another undercover villian.

"Nope, I don't think I have really changed," Alice lied, smiling at him. But it was a fake smile, he knew. He just chose not to say anything.

Alice's mother, Annabeth, had nearly dropped the dished she was carrying when Alice got home—she had brought Warren with her.

"Hey mom! Guess who's here?" Alice greeted.

Annabeth was partly surprised at how direct and happy her daughter seemed-that had been rare. "See? I told you this school wouldn't be that bad-" Then the door opened more to reveal a young man, taller than Alice by his shoulders and head, wearing all black. Annabeth's protective-mother instincts kicked in. Just before she could sprint to her daughter's rescue, she explained:

"It's _Warren!_"

The slice of cake and her cup had pretty much slipped from Annabeth's hand before Warren ran over and caught it.

'Warren who...?" Annabeth tested.

"Warren from next door when we were little," Alice cleared. "My best friend—-"

"Warren _Peace?_"

"Yes ma'am," Warren agreed, licking the small amount of frosting that had gotten on his finger.

"Who were your parents? Where did you live?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. She had this hard, sturn, emotionless expression on her face. Alice was struck quiet.

"Karen Peace and Barron Battle. I used to lived two houses down to the left, in a brown-and-white house before we moved," he explained.

"When's Alice's birthday and what's her full name?"

"Her birthday is in September, on the 24, I think.. And her full name is Alice Violeta Oceans."

Annabeth quizzed him a little more before letting out a sigh in relief. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her face turning soft again, "but you can't be too sure around here..."

Warren understood.

Alice looked from her best friend to her mother silently. She wasn't a fan of awkward silences and she wasn't going to stand there and let it pass unnoticed. "-—Uh mom!" She said loudly, snapping her mother out of her trace before she could go any further. "Bad day at work?" She asked.

Annabeth had told Warren he could get anything he wanted out of the fridge when she heard his stomach growl. "Yeah. Martha and Greg are really pissing me off. They're such pain in the asses. I'm starting to think I should take up that hero-business. Then I could let some of it out and not hide all the time."

Alice knew her mother hated not being able to use her powers, and letting all that steam out while she went to school and practically did it everyday.

Annabeth felt like she came home _just _to use her powers somtimes.

"Well, my mom's job is hiring," Warren said, walking into the living room with the two ladies. He leanded against the bad of the sofa, "I could tell my mom to mention you up there, or if you want to take up the offer and—-"

"Does she complain when she gets home?" Annabeth asked, not looking at him.

"..No. She really rarely does."

"And how much are the people paid?"

"I don't know...like hundreds every month, thousands a year..."

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "First, why don't you let your mother know we've moved back. Then hint her on this convo. and I'll take her up on the offer," She planned in an instant. She didn't find it right to take the son up on an offer the parent should have given.

The three of them talked for a little while longer, trying to catch up with each other. Warren had left with the Coke bottle still in his hand.

He and Alice went to sleep that night feeling that they've finally done something right since a long time. Alice felt like all the things she had been carrying over the years were finally falling off; that she would be able to forget them. Annabeth was happy to see her daughter, finally, truly happy about something.

* * *

_(Warren's promise: To watch over Alice as if she was really his sister. Too protect her with everything within his power. to make sure she feels comfortable and sad as less as possible.)_

Cute isn't it! X}

I am having a little trouble with the next chapter(s) so it might take a while till I update again. Sorry about that.

I wouldn't mind sudgestions, _ANY_ sudgetstions please.

**Reviews are the greatest gift**


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter.

I'm sorry if I dissapointed you all, but I felt that I needed to have this put out. And I am sorry if you all may have thought that it was.

No doubt, I bet that some of you may be wondering why I haven't uploaded in a while. Then, READ MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION

Please forgive me for this. Life has gotten extremely busy. (And that this isn't really a chapter).

-Onyxx~09*


End file.
